Crescentclaw's thoughts on the ultimate trollfic Starkit's Prophecy
by Crescentclaw
Summary: I know there are lots of these but I thought I should try it myself, ultimate trollfic here I come. Rated T for when I freak out I'll say some uh... interesting language
1. Sunrise is Sunset

**I don't own whatever the heck this is I know there's millions of theses but I thought I should try it, xdarkrosesx owns this **

ALLIANCES  
_ok so like i said this iks my first story be nice plz_

btw its set afte rsunset so

ThunderClan

Leader: Firestar - ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: JayFeather-gray tom

**Then it's after Sunrise not Sunset **

Warriors:

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-ca

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom

Apprentice DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**When did Daisy become an apprentice? **

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Graystripe - long-haired gray tom

Berrynose - cream-colored tom

Hazeltail - small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

Honeyfern- light brown tabby she-cat

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom

Hollyleaf - black she-cat

FoxHeart-reddish tabby tom  
**Weren't you an apprentice?**

IceFire-white she cat

**Same with you**

ToadRibbit-black—and-white tom

**… no comment**

RoseFlame-dark cream she cat

BriarStorm-dark brown she cat

BumbleFlower-very pale gray tom with black stipes  
**What a manly name, I've never seen such a manly name because boys love, love, love flowers**

BlossomWind-pale brown she cat iwth a dark stripe along her spine

Apprentices:

Fox DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**What?**

FlamePaw-firecolored she cat with one grnee eye one blue eye

LakePaw-bright blue gray she cat with blue eyes

The last 2 r starKits siters

**So… what you're saying is that they became apprentices before Starkit **

JazzPaw-red she cat with blue eyes and a black tail

**1 Red cat seriously 2 CAT'S DON'T KNOW WHAT JAZZ IS**

Queens:

Ferncloud - pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes mother of Dustpelts kits

Dawnsparkle-bright tortishell she cat with garguntan blue eye's mother of Jayfeathers' ktis, formaly of Shadowclan

***Sarcasm***

**Yes because the suffix sparkle has been used before**

Kits:

StarKit-graysh-blue-and purple she cat with molting orange eyes and a white star on her forhaed

Elders:

Longtail - pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat

Weaslepelt-big red tabby he cat with bight yellow eyes (hes Rowanclaw's dad, he came to Thunderclan when Dawn- did0

**Seriously **

LeafPool-brown tabby she cat

**Since when was Leafpool an elder**

ShadowClan

Leader: Blackstar - large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: Russetfur - dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Flamepaw (ginger tom)

Warriors:

Oakfur - small brown tom

Apprentice, Tigerpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Rowanclaw - ginger tom

Smokefoot - black tom

Apprentice, Owlpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Ivytail - black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Dawnpaw (cream-furred she-cat)

Toadfoot - dark brown tom

Crowfrost - black-and-white tom

Apprentice, Olivepaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Kinkfur - tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar - brown tom with long scar across his back

Apprentice, Shrewpaw (gray she-cat with black feet)

Snaketail - dark brown tabby tom with striped tail

Apprentice, Scorchpaw (dark gray tom)

Whitewater - white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Apprentice, Redpaw (mottled brown and ginger tom)

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Flamewind- flame color tabby tom with green eye's

**Wait a second you were a Medicine cat apprentice earlier **

Tigerclaw-huge dark brown tabby tom with long claw's and amber eys

**No cat in the right mind would name a cat with a tiger prefix Tigerclaw **

DawnFeather-cream tabby she cat (shes a different cant then the one in tC ok?)

**Well that's a relief**

OlivePaw-bright brown she cat

Queens:

Snowbird - pure white she-cat

Elders:

Cedarheart - dark gray tom

Tallpoppy - long-legged light brown she-cat

WindClan

Leader: Onestar - brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot - gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Barkface - short-tailed brown tom

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw (mottled gray tom)

Warriors:

Tornear - tabby tom

Crowfeather - dark gray tom

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom

Whitetail - small white she-cat

Nightcloud - black she-cat

Gorsetail - very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

Harespring - brown-and-white tom

Leaftail - dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Apprentice, Thistlepaw (long-haired white tom)

Dewspots - spotted gray she-cat

Apprentice, Sedgepaw (light brown tabby she-cat)

Willowclaw - gray she-cat

Apprentice, Swallowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Antpelt - brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws

Apprentice, Sunpaw (tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead)

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Morningflower - very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader: Leopardstar - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors:

Blackclaw - smoky-black tom

Voletooth - small brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Minnowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Reedwhisker - black tom

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Pebblepaw (mottled gray tom)

Beechfur - light brown tom

Rippletail - dark gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Mallowpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Graymist - pale gray tabby

Dawnflower - pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose - mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail - ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Nettlepaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Otterheart - dark brown she-cat

Apprentice, Sneezepaw (gray-and-white tom)

Pinefur - very short-haired tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Robinpaw (tortoiseshell-and-white tom)

Rainstorm - mottled gray-blue tom

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Copperpaw (dark ginger she-cat)

Queens:

Icewing - white cat with green eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit

Elders:

Heavystep - thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail - dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream - gray tom

**So there weren't a lot of errors there will be more soon though**

**-Crescentclaw **


	2. Oh snap you did not make her evil!

Chpater oen prouloge  
The cats gathered around a pool. They all looked into it eagerly. A dark shape appeared on the surface. A blue she cat looked up.

**What blue she-cat **

Her eyes were bright.

"There is a prophecy!" She said. "out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly."

**Oh, you did not just make Hollyleaf evil**  
"Its about StarKit!"

**No kidding Sherlock **

A white tom said.

**What white tom I'm pretty sure there are millions of white toms in Starclan **

"Shes going to save the forest,

**More like destroy**

" He looked at a gold tom

**WHAT GOLD TOM**

by BlueStar. "she has powers nobody dreamed of.

***Sarcasm***

**You don't say, no wonder she's the main character of this story**

" Said the gold tom. "Should we tell JayFeather?"

**What do you think geniuse**

He asked. "Yes." Said BlueStar. "he needs to know."

She walked away from the pool to tell JayFeather about the prophcy.  
**_  
_**_did u like it?_

**Nope**

_plz tell me in urm review!_


	3. Mommy's made of butter

Chapter to the rose of a Heroin  
_ok jazzie-kun pleas dont get mad at me cause your not in it yet. You'l apear soon dont worry.__**  
**_***Gasps* who's the traitor that likes this thing**

StarKit wock up and sunlit was in the branches. She closed her eyes againstill tired. Butter mom

**Her mom is made of butter…. Hehe she meant but her **

wouldn't let her sleep not today.

"Sweety its time to get up" said Dawnsparkle; her eys shinning. "Today is important today."

"What is it Mom" said StarKit awake right away. Then the she cat rememembered what today was.

"Ohmigosh

**Okay person reading let's think of all the times a cat has said oh my gosh…oh that's right NEVER**

its my serimony today!' she squelled excercisedly.

**Wait exercisedly as in exercise….Wow just wow**

Today was the day she was an apprentice!

She flicked outside

**She ****_flicked _****outside**

not even waiting for her Mom. But her Mom cot up to her quick.

"Sweety you know the clans don't except cat slike use sometimes." She said.

StarKit glared. She didn't lake beig told that. Just because her Mom was a usedto be Shadowclan cat and her dad was jayFeather the medicine Cat didn"t mean she ws different!

***Sarcasm***

**Yea…no**

"StarPaw come here." Said FireStar from the leg.

**What leg, but more importantly whose leg **

He jumped down.

"StarKit it s tome for you to become an apentice: he said. "Your a strong brave cat

**If she's a strong brave cat than I love JB**

and because of that I will mentor with you."

**Really, do you know what you're getting yourself into**

Ever body gasped. StarKit did too. Se herd hear mother say "Wow!".

Firehert

**Don't you mean Firestar**

liked her shoulder.

**Why do you like the Mary-Sue's shoulder**

He whispered in her ear "youll be the best their ever was StarPaw I know ti."

**Well than you're wrong and I know that for a fact**

Surpised she walked away when they were done howling for her./ Then she went ofer to JayFeathern and DawnSparkle who were very prod.

"Daughetr where very happy but he have to say something said Jayfeather his chest puffed ouit. "You see there is this prophcy Starcaln gave me it said that out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly."

StarPaw gasped. What does it mean?  
**_  
_*****Sarcasm***

**Hm, I wonder what it could mean, it isn't obvious or anything like that **

_lol I update fast dont i. REVEIW or ill hit over the head with a frying pan! XDD jk_

**And later in the story she calls us Satanists because we flamed her story **

**Please review**

**-Crescentclaw **


	4. Blackstar is Shadowclan

Chapter three the Battle 4 the caln  
_thx jazzie-kun 4 th good review! and stop flmaing the stroy!1_

**The good reviewer was either drunk, felt sorry for her, or just has horrible, horrible and I mean horrifically terrifyingly terrible taste in stories **

_i bet u cant right such a good story!1!1_

**You wanna bet**

StarPaw walkd over too the appentice's den. Insid she saw her sister's FlamePaw and lakePaw and hr frend JazzPaw (a.n: jazzie-kin ur my bff!) waz slepping on the mos.

"JazzPaw get up." She cried.

**Why was she crying?**

JazzPaw opend her brlliaint blu eyes and looked at hr.

"Do yo want 2 go on pattrol wit me?"

**You're not the deputy you can't just ask someone to go with you**

she asked.

"Sure!" Said JazzPaw getten up from the moss. They leavt and went two the entrnse too camp.

But then, a cat came in thru the entrnce! It was BlackStar!1!11

"Shadowclan are attaking!"

**So…..you're saying that Blackstar is all of Shadowclan **

She yelled. All the cats came out from there dens. She jumped on a cat and clawd him and he ran of.

**So one cat is attacking meaning beating one cat means you beat all of Shadowclan**

"Good job StarPaw!" FireStar called, "The last cat i new that culd fiht lik that was SandStrom. Your a good fihter!"

StarPaw was happy. She wus a good fihgter! Maybey this was wat the prophcy meant.  
**_  
_****That would mean any good fighter in any clan is part of a prophecy**

_thnkx and ples no more flams_


	5. All leaders go to Starclan

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Star  
**Wasn't the last chapter, chapter three?**

_OMGOSH GUkys im so sorry but SOMEONE glares at rainy days FLAMED ME AND I GOT REALLY HURT._

**I guess Rainy days is someone's username, but tons of people flame you why did you only show rainy days name? **

_OKKAY IF you dont LIKE thestor y you dont have to know._  
_readit u_  
Chapter Three The Traning Under The Stars

**You already said that**

Shadowclan run from the camp. StarPaw smiled. Shed one! Noone cod hurt her family now .

**I accept the challenge, let me just get some knives and I'm ready to boogie**

StarPaw!" said FireStar. "Its time we train!" I want to show you how to fight!"

"Ok." Sad StarPaw happl;y. "but yo just saw I culd fight, write?" "Well, ya." said FireStar. "But I wnted tol see if that was all you new."

"Ok." They went to the frost togather and the other cats cleaned jp the bodies.

**Three things**

**Starpaw should help with the-uh-body clean up**

**one cat was attacking and he escaped how are there bodies**

**The warrior cade states you can't kill, Thunderclan is not full of murderers **

"Ok StarPaw" said Firestar one they got their. "We'll start with how to dog."

**There's a dog, kill Starpaw, kill Starpaw**

"Cmon thas too easy!" yelled StarPaw. Shed just beat BlackStar she was ready for anything!

**Oh really, let me just bury a few mines in all of your families nests **

"ok Ok" mewled FiresTar, lets learn how to claw an oponit.

**You don't need to listen to her you're the leader and mentor she's the apprentice**

"Ya." Yowled Starkit. She jumped at FireStar not Giving hiM time to attakc. "She hit his side he didn't move he was to surprise.d she clawed him and he started bledding.

**Exile her, she used her claws during training**

"wow StarPaw" he said ".Your doing awesome."

**Okay person reading let's think of all the times a cat has said awesome…that's right NEVER**

"Really?" gaped StarPaw. She didn't think she was doing that god was she relly special like the porphesy meowed?

**Nope, never ever in a billion years, over my dead body, you don't deserve to be in a prophecy**

"Yes StarPaw." Snarled Firestar. "I couldnteven get away in fast enough. Only scourg was did that before.,"

"OMGOSH REALLY?" asked StarPaw. Scourg?1? THE SCOURG? She dherad so muchj about him he was really evil and killed alot of cats. "I'M LIKE SCOURG? "I didnt mean it like that" FirePaw sad fastly. "I ment you wer a good fighter. Its really cool." At that minute he thought to himself 'Starpaws so kawaii

**What the hell does kawaii mean?**

look at her eys and her fur.

**Oh, so kawaii means disturbing and disgusting**

"Oh ok thanks." They trained floor awhile later StarPaw beat FireStar 8 times once she let him win to make him fel bettar and b y the last one she was alittle tired.

"Hey FireStar can we hunt now." Said StarPaw. "im kinda hungry."

"Oh we'll if you want." Firestar was disappointed he and; starPaw had been having so much fun. So they went huntng, StarPaw messed up a couple times but FireStar said it was okaysince it was only her second time (she'd had her first time when she was a littlekit and she and FireStar had snuck out together that's why he chose her as his apprentice_.

**Oh so they broke the warrior code**

Later that night StarPaw locked up at the stars. She and Firestar had'd so much fun this day. Theyd brung back enough food for the hole clan.

**Holeclan, there's a Holeclan**

Locking upn at the stars she turned to her best friend, JazzPaw, and said, "Do you think well ever be up there."

**Nope, never in a billion years, over my dead body, you deserve to be in the Dark Forest**

"Ya totally." Said JazzPaww. "I mean youll be l,eader and I'll be depudy one day well have too!"

**That's not how it works or else Tigerstar would be in Starclan**

"Ya." Said StarPaw smiling she loved JazzPaw NOT IN THAT WAY U SICKOS!) they were best friends. She loked up at the stars again and smiled and fell asleep wit the Starcaln voices whisper in her head.

_REVIEW R MY LIFE_

(lol u like it Jazzy I mead you as kawai as I could

**So I did some research (Google is awesome) apparently Kawaii means cute all I gonna say is this WHAT THE HELL**

**-Crescentclaw**


	6. Repeating and Graystripe is gay?

Chapter For StarPaws decids  
_flamrs ur all satanits!11 anyon who dosent like the stro is a staneist cause StarGIPaw has such a strng conecton with sTarcaln and thats why you dot like it, its cause u do ntlik JEZUS!_

**So if we don't love, love, love your story we're Satanists, yea that makes perfect sense…..not what type of logic is that**

"StarPaw wok up its tim 4 parole."

**Wait…parole Starpaw is being arrested**

**…****..**

**…****..**

**PARY TIME**

StarPaw opnd hr brite reinbow eys

**I thought she had-er-orange eyes**

and locked arund.

"Omigosh who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow.

**And now she's yellow, dang she's like a rainbow**

"Its me GrayStipe" GrayStrip wisperd in her er. StarPaw gottedup.

"Omigosh Graystip what do u want!1 she yelped GrayStrpe locked at hr. "Wll u be my mat"

**What type, yoga?**

hE ESked.

"OMigosh grayStripe thats so nic!" StarKit scremed. "but FireStar alredy esked me."

**WHAT, WHEN, I DON'T REMEMBER THAT**

"wel then hes jst an idot."

**Yes because Graystripe would call his best friend an idiot**

**Okay person reading let's think of all the times a cat has said idiot…..oh that's right NEVER**

"StarPaw wok up its tim 4 parole."  
**Didn't she say this already?**

StarPaw opnd hr brite reinbow eys and locked arund.

"Omigosh who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow.

**Is she repeating everything?**

"Its me GrayStipe" GrayStrip wisperd in her er. StarPaw gottedup.

"Omigosh Graystip what do u want!1 she yelped GrayStrpe locked at hr. "Wll u be my mat" hE ESked.

"OMigosh grayStripe thats so nic!" StarKit scremed. "but FireStar alredy esked me."

"wel then hes jst an idot."  
**  
SHE IS!**

Y

do u say tha?" yellED STARPaw

**Yelled then everyone would know there conversation**

GayStrip locked at hr meanly. "i dont lik him" sqeakd GrayStripe he locked arund fastly. "hes a mean cat!

**Yea and I'm Erin Hunter**

"OMIGOSH U MEAN LIKE SCOURG?" STARPAW SHOCKED.

"No ur much prtter then sourg"

**I swear they were just talking about Firestar**

said Graystripe he licked her on the head I want u to be my mat." he yeleled.

"Well mabey. but what would FireStar say?" she wispereed. GrayStripe locked around agan. "I dont think he wuld mind." said GraStri;e

"OMIGOSH SUR THAN!" StarPaww yelleded happly.

**You've got to be kidding me**

"Wat ar uo ta;kin abut" said FireHert he was walkin up. He locked angrily.

"oh uhhhh nuthin FireStar go back to sleep!" mwled StarPaw hoppin he would leaf so she culd be alon with grayStripe.

"Yah FireStra theres nithing to wory about!" cherrid GrayStrpe but Firestar didn't leave insted he said i thought I herd you asking her to be our mate."

***Sarcasm***

**Really, I had no idea I'm truly shocked**

"oh uh yeh. yELLED STARPaw but he didn;t leaf instead he jumped on GrayStripe!1!11

"I Want to be wit her!" said FireHart attakin GraySriep.

"No I do!" shouted.

"guysys stop fihting you can BOTH be my mats! StarPaw wispered apply like seCert."

**So you just t do "it" with both of them...You. Are. Sick**

"No we can;t do that their can only be 1!11

**At least someone isn't talking like a crazy baboon with a rash on its butt**

Howled Firestar. "Otterwies youll chet on us."

"So StarGleam, who will u pik?" giggled

**Giggled seriously, just use said**

GayStipe.

**Graystripe, Graystripe giggled**

***Crescentclaw laughs so hard she falls off her chair***

**OW, I'm okay**

**-Crescentclaw**


	7. I'm a saint

Chapter Five Untidles  
_UR OLL JUST SAINTS_

**I'm a saint, why thank you**

_y cant u just except jEsuss _

**You know for someone who claims to be so religious, you can't even spell Jesus right **

_it wold mae ur life so much mor engoyable u would never haf to worr/ again_

**I'm a Christian and I worry all the time, also not everyone is Christian, do you want everyone to become Christian so they can like your story**

StarPaw sad "I..i….." she was so foncusded! Thes to cats hard asked her to b there mates an wht was she supops to do? They we beoth handsome and althing,

***Crescentclaw starts laughing***

but bot had matss!

***Sarcasm***

**Yes that's the problem in the situation **

Nhd she luvved them both! FirstAr wus so kind and he oviusly likked her allot.

**Um, ew, He's you're great grandfather **

GayStirpe was so funny and col.

***Crescentclaw bursts out laughing***

"!" said StarPaw ass

**I'm disturbed spell as right do you know how you pronounce what you put instead**

she ruan in to the forest. It wus to muck# she culdnt choss!

**I KNOW, I KNOW, pick me, NIETHER **

She run and ran and run til ur paws her hurtinged. Hen she rrellized she corsed the broader. Oih no she thugh Shadowclan will get me. "wut are you ding here?" sd BalkStar s he waked up.

"I'm sorry!" mewoed StarKit I didn't men too!'

That's ok" sed blackStar. "no wons perfeck."

***Sarcasm***

**Except, every ones favorite Mary-sue who stars in the number one trollfic**

"no that's not true." Said StarPaw, offed.

**Why are you offended, it's not like he said you aren't perfect miss Mary-sue, well you aren't more like annoying, ugly, and Troll looking**

"StarClan is.""Waht do you mena?" wemed BlackStar.

"well the give us all this halpand stuff"

**So that means Starclan=perfect Starclan=helping helping=perfect, I'm helping your story, so it's me= perfect** *1

said Starpaw. "without them we wold be lust.

***Panic***

**…****She knows what lust means right? RIGHT?**

" She said.

"I gess that's ter " balkcStar said, "besid I didn't relly mean that neway.

"o really why?" said starpaw. "becus yo are."

**STARPAW IS FAR FROM PERFECT, EVEN THOUGH SHE'S A MARY-SUE**

'WHAT' YOWLED sTarpaw jumping away BlackkStarTried to nugle her. "WHAT ARE O TRIG TO DO MOLE STRAEP ME?1?"

"e—" BlakStar started too expaln, but, StarPw wass to quick

"no" she Sid "I don't doned another tom after me!" "I got enog porbelms arigt now anywy!

"but yor pahfect." Said Blackstar. "you betted me in badle you HAVE TO BE "

**So every cat that has ever beaten you in battle is perfect?**

"NO!" shitted

**You know how that's pronounced right?**

SarPaw Again runnin into the forst. Ters ralled down her checks she was cyring. 'its too much" sahe though. "Starcalnb help me….!"

**I'll do more tomorrow because seven today, until then, bye**

**-Crescentclaw**

**REFRENCES**

***1= that's from IslaTheIceFairy's thoughts of Starkit's prophecy **


	8. Starpaw needs therapy

Chapter Six Desions,  
_STUP GLAMING!11! IF YOU'R AN FLAM,E YOUR A STNITS AND WIL BUN IN HEIKL!_

**LOOK JUST BECAUSE YOU WROTE A HORRIBLE STORY DOESN'YT MEAN YOU CAN BLAME US I BELIEVE WHAT YOU JUST WROTE WILL HAPPEN TO YOU, BECAUSE WE ARE JUST SHOWING OUR OPINION BUT YOU ARE CALLING US SATANISTS BECAUSE WE DON'T LIKE YOUR STORY, TELL ME WHO DID THE WORST THING**

LASTEST TIEM ON STARKITS PROPEHY:;

"NO!" shitted SarPaw Again runnin into the forst. Ters ralled down her checks she was cyring. 'its too much" sahe though. "Starcalnb help me….!"

Afert tat StrPaw walkde thru the frost. She wus so depresedded! Hu was seh sapost to pik?/?/ Then she saw JayFethre cumin

**SPELL COMING RIGHT, PLEASE**

thru the forst tords her.

"JayFeathr im soooo confusedd wat do i do she yelled their are three toms atref me! TREEE!"!

**I think you're just being over dramatic about a tree**

i know" sed jayFethr he locked happy. "thats good four you it menzz that p[eo[le

**Okay person reading let's think of all the times a cat has said people…..oh that's right NEVER**

like uo. he told he smilling.

"NO NUT I LUV ALL OF THEM" sed StarPaw back waling upst. "I DON'T KNO WHO TO [ICK!1!1"

**Don't lick any of them**

"wel ten let me tel yo a stor.y said JayFeathern and he sat don. Onceu pon a tiem there were afew cats that I licked."

**Jayfeather you didn't lick anyone**

"hu where they sad StarPaw snifing.

"theyre names were DawnSpark;e and... Stick/ saud JayFeather.

**Personally, I ship Jayfeather with Half Moon **

"OMG STICK wispred StarPaw "YOU WHERE IN LUV WITH A STICK?

**Yea, I think if a child hears their dad say that they were in love with a stick the kid might need therapy**

**…****...**

**…****.**

**On second thought Starpaw needed therapy anyways **

She culdnt belief it. After al this tim she finds out that her fathe loved a sTICK. SHE GAPD IN SHOC.

"Wat did you do? she esked thoug cuase she was crios.

Wel I culdn have kids with a stcik now culd i?

**Silly Jayfeather Kits are for warriors**

" said JayPaw

**Don't you mean Jayfeather**

and he locked confuded. LIKE HE DIDN;T EVN KNO SHE WAS GNNA ASK THt qestn.

"sO YOU WENT WITH DAWNSPARKLE INSTD! YELLED STARpaw locking vry happi. "but that doesn;t help me what am I spost to do?/?

"Folo youre hart said Jayfeahr. "Who do yo want to be wit/"

Hmm StarPaw taught for a secund. FireStar!"

**BARF, HE'S YOUR GREAT GRANDFATHER**

she yelldd and then run of to tel him that she ;oved him

_NO FLAMSE!1!12!1_  
**Wow I did this in like eight minutes, Hm maybe I'll do another**

**_-Crescentclaw_**


	9. My money's on Windclan

****

Chapter Ate The Serimmony 1  
_STOP REVOFIGN BAD! but than u JASZpAW for tehh godo revewis uve ben levving_

StarPaw skided into de Camp. "FIRSTAR" SHE YOWLED "I ha to tel; uo somesting?"

"nut ow StarOaw" he sadi "yuve gut to become WARRIOR!'

**She hasn't been an apprentice for a whole day, yet she's becoming a warrior**

"MOGOSH REALLY creamed StarPaw.

YEAH SAID firestar "Youv been a war for onll 3.14 dayss butt

**Nope she's been a warrior for less than a day**

u are the best apent ice in the cAlan.

**Pfft, yea right **

Ur perfect.

**No she isn't**

We ndd you to help dfeat BlackStar and ShadowclaN. And all teh other calns.

**When did this happen**

Tehy are tyring 2 attack us were in the meddle of a warr. "

**So… what I'm hearing is you're making an apprentice who's been an apprentice for less than a day a warrior in the middle of war**

"omgosh WE ARE?" scremmed StarPal she sus so surpissed!

"Ya DustPelt did while U were away in your walk Rivrclan attacked us." Said SandTrom. She locked sortaf sad she New FireStart lovved Stargleam.

**No Sandstorm, nnnoooo**

But it wass ok she newt wht wus best.

**Why Sandstorm why**

"OMGoht" sid StarPaw. "Quickk mack me a warrror!"

**Why should you be a warrior some apprentices have been training a lot longer than less than a day**

"Oak" said Firestar. He wlaked up to StarPaw. "aLL Cats Gather Round Who Are Older To Cach There One Prey!"

"Tday we are making a new Warrior."

The calnn GASPED!

"SarkPaw! StarPaw!: shouted the clan. They all new infancy it was she whom was beng mad a warrior.

**NO, NO, NO, NO, JUST NO**

Starpaw was so exited! She'd never bin so hap inner life!

"StarPaw….." said FirePaw. He was simile like shed never sent him simle behfore. "Are you ready to become a Warrior in the Name of Starcaln?:"

"Yes!" she shock3d.

"oak." Eh sad. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I gave you this narme. From now on, you will be none as StarPaw

**Her name didn't change….**

for your pel which sings like the stars

**Ew **

and ur conectin 2 StarClann.

**Why world why**

We onner you'r bravvery and" " kindness."

**More like cowardliness and annoyingness **

"SarkPaw! StarPaw!: shouted the clan. They

StarGleam

**I thought her name was Starpaw?**

girned. She wass a Warrior! At least!"

"FireScar,"

**Who?**

she said, cuming

**SPELL COMING RIGHT**

over 2 him. "I wanna tell u somesing." They locked sirously at him.

"yeah wat is it?" he sad, hop shinning in his eayres.

Dos he knew? StarGlema think.

"Firestar…." She brethed. She cullednt she was actually dong this after so lung.

"I….."

WINDCLAN ATTAK!

**Yay Windclan, go Windclan go Windclan go Windclan**

Shioted a voise from obove the Camp.

It was….

HOLYLEAF!

**NNNNNNNOOOOOOO! NOT HOLLYLEAF**

_I workd reall' herd on dis chapter _

**Really?**

_n tired 2 spell good so plzz review NICE!_

**Sorry I haven't updated for a long time, anyway follow, favorite, and review, until next time**

**_-Crescentclaw_**


	10. FIRESTAR YOU COWARD, WHY HOLLYLEAF WHY!

**Hi okay well I'm going to be making a warriors fanfiction awards, check it out the rules will be explained there then you can start voting via PM**

**Sienablaze88: thank you also I did a fan male for the Moonflower and Cinderheart show that ended with P.S I'd love to see Sienablaze and Lionblaze's wedding **

**ExplosionsAreFun: I noticed that ,it was an accidental error and I have fixed it, thank you**

**Guest: xdarkrosesx made it, you can read Starkit's Prophecy by typing it in your internet search, then click the first website in the list **

Chatter NEIN Teh Evil Tigger and holY

**Not Hollyleaf**

_I SAID NO FLAMES! YOUR JUST JELOS _

**Am not**

_YOUR GOING 2 HEL L_

**Yes flames are bad, but that's only if the story still has potential, unlike this, Starkit's Prophecy is a dead cause **

_JESS IS OYUR SAVER_

**Jess isn't my savior, also who's Jess **

"Ohno its HolyLeaf!" yelled FireStra he ranned away.

**While I agree Firestar is a bit Gary-Stue-ish in the book, he isn't a cowered **

SandStrom wnet aftre him.

StarGlaem locked up. HolyLeaf was stnding their and their was anodder chat with hr.

"OMIGOSH ITS TIGGERSTAR!"

**No joke Sherlock, *Sarcasm* it's not like any prophecies explained anything about this**

she hossed. "WHTA WIL WE DO!"

***Sarcasm***

**What do you do when you're getting attacked I have idea**

"we figt." saud Jayfeathre and he ran at HollyLeaf.

**Jayfeather attacked his dear sister? THAT COULD NEVER HAPPEN**

StarGlema washed as HolyLefa locked at JayFather and killed

**JAYFEATHER, NNNOOO, HOLLYLEAF WHY, WHY**

him with one shot.

"YOU KILDED MY FTHER!

**Now I'm thinking of star wars, you know the whole, "Luke I am your father" thing I've never watched star wars**

she yelled and she attcked HolyLeaf. HollyPaw gut out of the way and StarPaw attaked TiggerSar.

"U killed TigerStra!"

**No Tigerstar how could you die when someone is threating the clans that isn't you**

_uelled FiresStar he locked happy. "You are speshil!"_

**_She isn't and never will be special_**_  
_  
StarGleam was sooo happy, she didng notse as HollyLea grabbed Firestar and took him way.

"OH NO" yelled StarKit. "WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM!

**No kidding genius **

_a cilf hunger1!111! see im a god riter_

**No your not**

_i no what thta id thx f4r the good revweiws JzzPaw && everon else WHOSE NIT A FALMER_

**I'm back and today I was going to do a lot of chapters to make up for when I was gone that was my original plan but instead I need to work on the warriors fanfiction awards**

**_-Crescentclaw_**


	11. Falmepawgo, and Flamepaw is French?

**I know I said I wasn't going to do anymore chapters today…but screw what I said I'm bored and this is fun**

**Almighty Ironic Empress: I know, and I wouldn't like millions of authors flaming me, but I made this because I was annoyed with all of her authors notes, also I didn't even flame her story, heck the first time I heard of this fanfic was when I was reading a warriors fanfic awards so I checked it out, her story can use some help but that's not the problem, I made this because of the way she called everyone Satanists, I mean if something isn't exactly good people will flame but that is no excuse **

Chapter Ten The Recluse  
"EVERONE FALLOW ME" meowled StarPleam as see charred for th3 entranse to eh camp. Tares stremmed

**Cats can't cry, though they can make faces that look like crying, I know this cause I watch wild cat documentaries, I think I have a problem**

down her face1 she wuss so sad her fahter had deid her leader was gunn. "FLAMEPAW LAKEPAW DUSTPELT MOM LOINBLAZE FALLOW ME."

**Why?**

She said. "I NEDD A PAROL."

**Yes you do need a parole **

The run into the frost their pass working fastly. She wood kill HolyLeaf and TigerSar for what thed don!

She batlecried using his nose to tar down the evill cats. Her heat burneded!

**I think heart burn is something that can send people to hospitals **

Sune they had funded them. They were hidnig bwhind a bolder. "HAHAHAH" LAUGHED HOLylesf putting er claw on FiresTarS thort. "IVE GOT YOU KNOW!"

StarGleam gasped. "noooooo Fireheat!"

**Firestar**

she scemmed "FalmePawgo!"

**Say what now?**

she said.

Flamepaw hurled at HolyLeaf. Hollyleaf laked at her in suprise. "What how could they have fallowd me."

**By following your scent, I think Hollyleaf is a lot smarter than this**

She dogged at Flamepaw her blue eys fallshig.

"NO FLAMEPAW" whaled LakePaw seing her sisters about too die. "I LOVE YOU FALMEPAW." She yowled jumping herself in front of HOlyLeaf.

HollyLaffs paw cutt into hir throt blood came out LakePaw felt down.

"NOOOO!1!11" StarPaw screamed. "FLAMEAPWWW!"

**Why are you shouting Flamepaw, Lakepaw died, and I'm wondering out of general curiosity **

She ran for HoltLeaf but it wass no us. LakPaw was dyeing. "I lofe you StarGleam." She wisperd before er blue I's cosed.

"NO WAKE UP LAKEPOOL"

**Who's Lakepool?**

shoited Stargleam-she was so sad and depersed she was cyring!

**Again cats can't freaking cry**

"hahaha" laughed HollyLeaf evil. "u just dunt gedot d o you Im one of teh Tree!

**Oh Hollyleaf if only that was true**

I have pows beyound ur emaginating!"

**But you aren't one of the three, also in power of three we never find out if Hollyleaf is the third, but in the prologue of the first book in Omen of the Stars it's stated I will send it to the third meaning it isn't Hollyleaf**

nd then…. She turned in…. A BARE!

**Say what now?**  
"Gasped" gasped everyone. It was a bare!

**Yea she just said that**

"IM A SHAPSHITTER!" siad Hollylea joyly.

**As cool as that would be in a different series, Warriors is a fantasy book but the only fantasy are the clans, tribe, and all the ancestors, everything else is realistic**  
"stargleam." Said FalmePaw cryingly. "I nedd to go back 2 the damp. I goat bury laekpaw. Ive neverbeen out of camp before how do you get back!"

**Wait…..you're telling me you've been an apprentice longer then Stargleam but you don't know your territory…..you've got to be kidding me**

"U ju wak to te the est. said StarPaw."

Thaks said FlamePaw crying

**CATS CAN'T CRY**

she piced up the LakePaw and putter on her back and run.

"nut so fast!" said Holyleaf! "Your not gunna get away that easly!" Wit a rar like an volcano erection she jumped at StarGlaem!

Everone! Gasped! "NOOOO." Yowled STarGleam as sumething lung and sarp pluned into her bk. "YOU CANT GET ME THAT EASLY."

Everyone jumped at the HoBare! The bare rared in pane! Starepaw sent her teeth into its for. It rared.

"oak oka" HolyLeafthe bare said. "i no know Your not guna be bettin that esliay."

**No she is**

Suddenly she was a cat1 then her body dropped her eyes went drka she was on the grund. Suddly ther wass howl from the other side of the froste. It was LaFlamePaw!

"LAKEPAW UR BACK!" SHE SAD

**A cat came back to life….seriously **

WHT SAID SPARGLAME. Thenshe locked. It was LakePool! She was runnin tord the forest starGleam was so appy. Then she sawyer eyes.

….

THEY WERE OLLYLEAFS!

_the next chatter wil coke soon! AND STUP FLAMMING YOU HAETRS. YOU JUST DONT BELVE IN GOOD._

**Okay that was a boring chapter, and I personally hope Stargleam gets killed by Hollyleaf**

**_-Crescentclaw_**


	12. The almighty powerful Tiggerstar!

Catter 1 The Fiht Aganst the Sitters 1

**You're fighting against sitters, as in baby sitters**  
"Oh nose!" yellded StarPaw she wus so horrorifed. "LakePaool is buck

**I thought you said Lakepool was Hollyleaf **

and seh is NUT OKA!"

**You're right she is a nut**

"Of coarse im not okay!"

**I thought you were Hollyleaf, uh this story is making my brain explode *bangs head against wall* Ow! I'm okay**

LakeFall

**I thought it was Lakepool **

screchemd loadly she issed at StarGlame. "I'm being posesd by HolyLeaf wut do you THINK!"

***Crescentclaw faints of confusion***

she yelddl and hulrd hesselv at StarPaw. StarGlme was so surpissed she culdn;t mofe

**Yes, Yes, YES**

Then... "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" It was...

**Death, she's dead right, right**

REDPAW! Redpaw runnth over to StarPaw and jumped in font of herr and LakePolawm hit her insta.

**NNNNNNNOOOOOOO, it should've been Stargleam *Crescentclaw starts crying* **

"Nuu Redpaw!" chked StarGlamea and she locked at RedPaw. "RedOaw are yu okayo?" she esked upsed. RedPaw cughed. "No im not but at leaat I sawed yuour lif!

**Why do you care?**

she sed and then he did. StarFlame locked at RedPaw she wus so buttifly then StarGleam shock her hud. "No Im STRREET!"

**Cat's can't be strait, heck they don't know what being strait is**

she taught madly. "but now what do we dao agant LakePaw!" she lucked up. LakePaw was runnen toward Loinblzx and she was WIDESPED!

"NOWWWWWWW LIonHEAR!" wisprd StarGalem and she ran towed LionBlaze and she hit LakePaw, who did to.

"StarGlame I will get u for thiss11 sed LakePaw as SatinClaw

**Satinclaw, is that supposed to be Satin**

drag away to hellClan.

**Hellclan really?**

He waswerng oink naie Polish. then StarGlame stinted to crry as she realed that her sitter ass ded.

"you killd my Subjt!" HolyLeaf rared turng back in a bare. "Ilus get you for thi!" she saud and then she rudhed at StarPlame.

**I thought you died Hollyleaf**

**…**

**…****...**

**…**

**YAY YOU'RE ALIVE, NOW KILL STARGLEAM**

"Oh o!"

**OH YES *Crescentclaw starts spinning on her swizzle chair happily***

yelld every1 "tarPaw got our of the Way!"

**NO, stay in the way**

Tim semd to slow danw as StarPawlem run awy from the bare.

**Bare?**

But she ran left into... TIGGERSTAR!"

***Sarcasm***

**Oh no the almighty and terrifying Tiggerstar, aaaahhhh, I'm so scared**

"Fuhrstar! yellded a TiggerStraw. "You ar gong to did now!"

**Good, I'm happy now**

And he held out... SOME JEW!

"Omg

**Okay person reading let's think of all the times a cat has said OMG…oh that's right NEVER**

jyew!" elld FamePaw she locked at the yew.

**What is this yew you speak of?**

"But it wooden work becas thers a lizded on it." They all locked at the lizard.

**WHAT FREAKING LIZARD **

It wus a newt. The nwt ran away.

"... NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled FamePaw. "Now the yew is gunna wkr!

**I swear my brain is going to explode in T minus 10**

"Ete the yew!" sadi TiggerStar he thirst it at StarGlame StarGleam baked away. "You're never get moi to ete it!"

**Cats call yew death berries, 9**

she esked and then she held "YOUE NEVER TOOK ME ALIV!"

**Good they can take her dead then, 8**

"are you so sur?" aksed TigerClar

**Yup, she needs to die, 7**

and then he lung at StarGlema and grabed her and ran away. "Youl never cathg me!1111 he laght meanly. "Im gong to Shadowcaln!"

**Poor Shadowclan, they're going to get a brain washed Tigerstar, hey my brains self destruct sequence turned off because the battle finished **

And then he luf.

_Guyx I ben working relly hard on this_

***Surprised* really?**

_wile I was gon. im sor'ry for the wait. Revew betetr and ill updat mor quick_

**You heard the lady she'll never update if you only flame…YAY**

**_-Crescentclaw_**


	13. SHE'S DEAD! PARTY TIME!

Cahpter 12 The Sark Forest

**There's a sark forest?**  
"NO!" yewled StarKit.

**Starkit?**

She run after TigerClaw.

**Tigerstar**

but he was to fat.

***Crescentclaw starts laughing, but laughs so much that she falls off chair…..again* Ow I'm okay**

She cudlnt catch up. Finly she stoped. She was so tried so sad, Teres begun to role down her face: her sitser was deed and tigerstar had ExcapeD!

"y am I so ulsess?/?/'

**Well….**

**You're a Mary-sue**

**You're far from perfect, even though you're called perfect**

**You're weird looking**

**Your father is sadly Jayfeather**

**You're half Shadowclan **

**You're annoying**

**Shall I continue? Cause the list goes on and on and on**

she dsked. "why couldnt i kill her?"

**Because Hollyleaf is awesome**

"its not opur falt.

**I don't mean to be the bringer of bad news…..okay I do it's your fault *smiles* have fun **

Sadi a voice from bedide her. "WHAT WHOSE THEIR" SHE SAID JUMPED.

It juts me. " said JayWing

**Jaywing? What? **

waking to bedside her. "Yo couldt kill im becas u're nut dead."

**Here's the thing with Warriors you can kill dead cats**

"what" said StarGleam "What dlo you men."

"hes in the Dakr Froset!"

**So,**

said JayFeather. "hess allready ded!" oh no what do I do thouth starGeam.

**Play on the highway, that's an idea **

"we can go to teh Dark Forste but its ver danger." Mewled Jayfeater. "tack me their!" sad StarGleam.

**So, you want to go to the Darkforest, do you have a death wish, cause I'll go before you and ask the cats there to kill you **

She slepped and then they were in the Fark Forest.

**The fark forest *Crescentclaw laughs so hard she falls off her chair…..for the third time* Ow if I'm going to laugh I should probably stand up and not be on a swizzle chair**

It was dark. Here was no mono 2 lighte the way and it wass heard to see. They herd voices! It wass TiggerStar!

***Sarcasm***

**We found Tiggerstar oh no let me hind behind a rock**

"ok tjen well kell her ND invade Thundercaln"

**So if you kill Stargleam then Thunderclan is weak and you can take it over, that doesn't make sense **

he was said. "WHAT NOO!" said StarPaw

**What a mouse-brain she gave away her hiding spot**

she jumped at him. she was aboot to hit him when BlackStripe

**Who?**

was there! "TIGERSAR WATCH OUT" said BlackStrip.

**Who?**

TierStar loocked at her and he clawed her.

**You go Tigerstar**

It wasnt fare!

**It's fair **

StarGleam fell to the ground blood was cuming from a wand on her sholder.

**Now's your chance kill her**

It was a lot of red blod.

**Yes. PARTY TIME**

HawekFrost Looked at her. She was so buetiful so kawaii

**No, not Hawkfrost**

, he was thought just like FirStar. He loved her.

**You see her for one second and you love her, you're just like Spottedleaf except the opposite sex **

He had to save her

**NO HAWKFROST**.

He jumped in TiggerStar! He bit him! But it wa s to lat. StarPaw was dyeing

**YAY, STARGLEAM VOODOO-DOLLS AND PICHU PLUSHIES FOR EVERYONE, COOKIES LATER**

. "it was turning balkc. "I love you she

**You didn't even talk to him**

said as she did.

AND THEN STARGLEAM WAS DIED!11!111!11111!1!11!

**Wait it finally happened, Stargleam is….dead**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**YAY, NOW HERE ARE THE COOKIES I PROMISED, thank you for reading this chapter, my favorite chapter in the fanfic, until the next chapter, bye ;3**

**_-Crescentclaw _**


	14. I lost the bet

Cahpter 13 The Metang wit Sartcaln

**Wait the story isn't over which means….STARGLEAM'S ALIVE, dang it**  
"Omigish what happnd! shrekd StarPaw.

**PICK A FREAKING NAME AND STICK WITH IT**

She looked arung. "am I in Starclan?"

**No you'rre in the darkforest **

she eskes when she say the cats that she new.

"No of cours not your in the Daek Forest!"

**I KNEW IT!**

gagged a gray he-cat. StarGlame locked around windly for TiggerStar

***Sarcasm**

**Tiggerstar is so evil**

**If he's not here does that mean he went back home to play with Poo**

but she culd;nt sea him. "Yes your in SatrCaln!

**Great, now I owe Winterpaw three sparrows and I need to buy her lunch, I should think about how a character who deserves to be somewhere bad but is the main perfect character of a fanfic would go if the character dies before placing bets with Winterpaw **

said the she-ca. It was YellowFang. "Wher else wood you be?"

**The Darkforest and oblivion**

"Yuo dont need to be so red!

**Yellowfang isn't red**

said StarGlame she was mad."

sorry said YelllowFang

**Great now Yellowfang's out of character **

but that made me made."

"its ok" said StarGleam. "but i was in the sark forest

**I thought you were in the Fark Forest **

so...HOW DID I DYE?

**Well if you die in the Dark forest aren't you supposed to become a Dark Forest cat? That's canon in one of the books**

"TigerStra killed you" said BlueeStar cumin over to her. "he can send cats to starcaln even from the drk Foret"

**No he can't**

"Wait so then I'm died?"

**YES AND I'M HAPPY**

StarGlame. "What do i do no? I cant safve the frost like this!"

**Then don't, the clans live happily ever after now**

"That why we aer gong to send you bak to Thnduer clan!"

**You don't need to she has eight lives left…..not that I'm complaining…..also….WHAT**

saud WhitStrip.

**Stranger danger!**

"But we also have somsing very imptent to tell you first."

"Omg what is it" lauged StarPaw she stinted to jump up and down with joe." "I wnat to knew"

"wel their are ten thigs we ned to give you before you goe" said LeafPool

**Who is apparently dead for some odd unmentioned reason**

and she gave StarGlame 2 rocks with writting on them. "their the ten commons!"

**You're bringing your religion into the story, really? **

"OMG THE TEN COMMONDENTS" squelled StarGleam and she was so exited. "I GET TO HAVE TEN COMMNDMENTS?"

**You don't know what they are yet you're so excited**

"Ya" said BleuStar "we need to give them to the calns but they wont liten.

**They're supposed to listen, but I guess in the world of trollfics you can do whatever the heck you want**

Thats why we nedd you to do it four us!"

"Okay" said StarGlame and she left Starclan talking the rocks with her.

**B-O-R-I-N-G that chapter was not funny and…Stargleam is alive *Crescentclaw starts crying* join us next time, Thornleaf guest stars, I'm letting Thornleaf because she also won a bet like Winterpaw ****L****I'm losing bets to warriors younger than me and apprentices ;3 (You can see a lot of characters mentioned in a new series I'm making called ****_Crescentclaw and her crazy life_****)**

**_-Crescentclaw _**


	15. The 11 commandments

**Hello my fans today Thornleaf will be doing the chapter with me **

**Thornleaf: this is my prize for winning a bet**

**Crescentclaw: It's a good prize now let me clarify something when I'm talking it will be normal, when Thornleaf is talking this will be in front of the phrase Thornleaf:**

Chapter Fortene The Ten Commdaments  
Stargalme come down in2 thunderclaln camp. It was dark. Their were no cats otusdie. "SLL CATS GATER" she sadi.

******Thornleaf:** Why are they listening to her?

**Because she is the protagonist of this trollfic**

******Thornleaf:** Trollfic?

**I'll tell you when you're older**

******Thornleaf:** Well excuse me Crescentclaw

They cats gatehred. "I have Tebn Conmondants frum Starclam/"

**They're just supposed to believe her?**

she said. The cats gapsed. The started to mummur. "be quite" starGleam sad. Tehy were quite.

***Sarcasm***

**Wow, so much detail**

"here she said pushing th3 roks foreword. "Loack at the them. Yu must fallow these commodents fur your hole lifes if you wnt to ge5t into Starcan.

******Thornleaf:** But they have the Warrior code

**You're really getting into the swing of things**

******Thornleaf:** Why thank you

" She said. They loked at the roxk.

"1. thou shat not belive in other goIncesters

**There are no other ancestors**

******Thornleaf:** Bye, I'm leaving cause this is the worst prize ever

**I really don't care….why am I even friends with her?**

2. Dont make any picturs of anyhing and warhip them. If ou do ai will punsch you an ur grankits.

**Cats can't make pictures 2. Why grandkits? 3. That means your kits are safe just not your kits kits**

4. don't say Starcclan in vane.

5. Work for 6 days and worshipe me on 1.

**Starclan is not an I they're a we 2. Why should cats worship you, huh, huh, HUH**

6. Repsect our mom and dad.

7. Dont kill otters unless in batl.e

**That's against the warrior code**

8. don't br unfateful to our mat.

**The irony**

9/ Dotn steel things from he other cland.

**What are they going to steal a rabbit**

10. Dnt lie aboot yiour nieborgh.

10. Don't be jelos og your neiborgh.

11. No BENG GAY!f

**Cats don't know what being gay is, and there you have it the 11 commandments she said 10 twice and skipped 3 **

The cat GAPSED. "Im sorry" said DaysPow.

**Another stranger**

"ive ben a sinner. Ill do better next time!" Al the cats agred. StarPaw

**I thought it was Stargleam**

was happy! Teh were aon the write pat! If hey fallowed Sartclan thay woud neber go wong!

But suddenly she saw somesting! It was….. REdpaw and LakePaool KISSING

**EW, EW, EW, EW, EW, EW **

******Thornleaf:** What is it with you and kissing

**Look who came crawling back**

******Thornleaf:** Actually I came back to get my wallet, taxies cost money and when I walked in you were screaming ew

**Oh…...wait you didn't knock?**

******Thornleaf:** The door was open and I thought I could being and out in five minutes tops

**Uh, whatever I'll deal with you later, anyway until the next chapter**

**_-Crescentclaw_**


	16. The Darkforest is LAME

**Hey guys do you remember when I said/wrote I was going to do a marathon for this and post nonstop for one whole day, well that day is tomorrow I'm not sure when I'll start with time or when I'll stop but I'm thinking till 11 or 10 P.M, anyways on with the trollfic**

Cohpter Fiften THE TURTH  
StarGlam marced ofer too RedPaw and LakePaw she looked angrily. "WhT DID I JUTS SAY?/"

**Uuummm? You said you need to make everyone do what you say cause you're a Mary-sue **

she esked. "The elfenth commonment is NO BEING GAY!11

"But I love her!1" said LakePol._(a/n. EW!11 THIS IS DIGUSTING)_

**If you don't like it don't type it, that's my motto **

"But its agant the ten commdnents!"

**You just said it's the ****_11_****_th_********commandment, now you're saying there's only ten**

saud StarPaw. She wanet over and thurst herslef betwen them. "Do you WANT to go the dark foret?"

**Not in this story because the Darkforest in this fanfic is lame**

"Yes?" ansed RedPaw.

**Well that's jolly good for you**

"No you dont" said StarGleam

**She just said she does**

"it'sa relly horribld place." I kno, Ive been their!"

**And you should've stayed there**

Were sory said RedPaw and lakePolw. They locked sadly. "We wont do it agan."

**NO DON'T GIVE INTO THE MARY-SUE!**

"I hope not" said StarGlame turng around and walkin back to FireStar. "We have to show this to the rets off the calns.

"ok said FireStar" "we should go to the Gathern."

**Which is conveniently the very moment they have an important message **

"If we go to the Gathern then I can shoe off the commendments to the other claans1" gagged

**Why are you gagging? Is it because you finally realized how unnatural you are?**

StarGlame happ;y. "Cmon lets go!" She ran of not wating fro any other cat and then she was at the Gathern!

***Crescentclaw starts to wonder how she hasn't lost sanity yet***

"ATENSION ALL CATS" she yelled lepping to the HighRock. ?

**Which of course is for clan leaders only**

"I NEDD YOU'RE ATTENSION I HAVE AN ANNOUNCER"

"Omg what is it!11!1" shocked MitsyFoot.

**Who should be Mistystar because of the time period**

"Is it imptent!"

"Yes of cors its imptent!111!1"! yellded StarGleam "or else I wuldnt be hear!"

***Sarcasm and extremely girly voice***

**To announce you're made of rainbows, candy, and unicorns**

"I have the ten Commandmeonts and you need to kno what they ar!" She red the ten c  
ommons ot to the other calns and theny all bowed down to her.

**Just like that, she's brain washed the other clans**

Thank you for teling use SarkGleam they said happly." "We sont sin again!"

**NO DON'T GIVE INTO THE MARY-SUE!**

"God" said StarGleam she jumped form the HighRoke. She saw FireStar cumin threw the crowed towed jer. "StarGlame you are a much beter cat then me at this1 you should be letter.

**What happened to your deputy Brambleclaw/star**

Im not deid so ill go join the eldlers insted!"

**And the apocalypse continues **

he said and he tuched his noise to StarGleams. "You have to go to the MonStone today to go get your nien lives. Ill go with you and so will JayFather."

**Who came back to life**

"Kawaii" said StarGlema

**That has nothing to do…WITH ANYTHING**

happly. They left the Gathern and all the cats were cherring for her,

_So hod u guys lik eit? it wass so didsuting 2 rite the gya part._

**Then don't write it**

_HBut thigs are guna be better no inteh clams! Also if ur a bad reveiwer u dont belive in Gosh ull go 2 hekc. _

**Rage rising**

_thx guys for the god reveis. !_

**Which she doesn't have, anyway excited for the marathon, and don't forget to follow, favorite, and review ;3**

**_-Crescentclaw_**_  
_


	17. Jayfeather is immortal

**Hey guys sorry marathon cancelled, I've been having connection probloms on my computer, anyway on with the chapter**

Chaper Sixteen The Nane Lifes  
But suddenly as SatyrGleam was leafing theri was a nose from the bushs and Shadwclan spring out!2! their was TailPoppy LittleCold, RedStrom OwlPad SchorcWind _(there from the Alliances I mad them warrior they don apear in the books)_

**Then why did you make them?**

and CeaderGeart, and Twanypelt & RustFur,

**Who's Rustfur?**

all of BlacStars bets warriors. StarGleams malting orange swammed with suprise. What ere they going t do? "StarGlaw"

**Who is this stranger called Starglaw?**

said Blackstar sadly. "U cant becomed leader then it will be inblossble for us to have kitsss!" jhe said.

**News flash Blackstar you're not supposed to have kits with a member of another clan**

"Ive got to do BlackSrar its my detsiny." You cant fihtg feat.'

**Yea you can't fight feat**

"No!" he meowled. "I don't want to loose you!"

"Its oky" sad FireHeart he was called that new sinch he wasnt ladder, he hadnt leafed yeat. "Ya" sad GaryStripe "we lofe her to"

**Even though you have mates…..and Firestar has three cats that love him, and Graystripe has two**

"ok" sad BlackStar sadly. They wacked away. StarGlem was glad, she had anew love.

**Are you talking about Firestar or *shivers* 'good' Hawkfrost?**

Se didnot want 2 dell with this wright now.

StarGleam mead LoinBalze her depudy he take the clkan back to camp. Her and JayFeather

**Who died…..twice**

and FireStar

**'****Fireheart'**

walked to the MoonPool. "I cant belive it sadi StrGleam. "I can." Said JayFeater he was smelling StarPaw

**Smelling Starpaw? *starts laughing like a maniac***

almots gasped shed never seen her father smiel befour!

**Two things 1. Jayfeather does smile, barley does, but he does sometimes, 2. HE IS NOT YOUR FATHER!**

"Your a grate leddar StarGleam ive always none since the first day I saw yo."

**barf**

"Relly." She aksed. "Relay," he said.

**Even though he was really lying and was being forced to say stupid crap because of the insane author **

She smiled to for teh firts time in a log time she was really happy!

**You know what screw this! Here is the ending I made for this chapter under it is the real rest of the chapter with the rest of the commentary on it, you guys put in the reviews witch chapter ending was better, the original or mine**

**Stargleam was really happy she had so many toms after her because she is a major Mary-sue plus a troll. When she got to the Moonpool she lapped at the water and fell into a deep sleep which she would soon wish was fake. She opened her eyes to see a dark area full of dead trees and a moonless blood red sky that sent shivers down her spine.**

**"****Were am I?" she asked herself, she then looked to the right side of her and saw that after a line of dead grass was a beautiful forest. The forest had a bright moon and was full of stars the fresh scent of prey made its way into her nostrils as she took a deep breath and new that was Starclan. She then realized she was in the Darkforest thinking she arrived in the wrong spot she hurried over to the border.**

**When she arrived and tried to cross she couldn't get through, it was almost as if there was a force field keeping her from entering Starclan and making her stay in the Darkforest. Suddenly Thunder the real first leader of Thunderclan not that Thunderclan was EVER Lionclan they were always Thunderclan, came up to her. "I'm here for my nine lives," Stargleam said, "but I woke up in the Darkforest and now I can't enter Starclan." "Starclan made you wake in the Darkforest because the Darkforest is going to give you your nine lives," Thunder said. "Why?" Stargleam asked like the mouse-brain she is. **

**"****Because you are evil, you are tearing love apart and destroying the clans," Thunder said in a calm voice. "No! We will not give her, her nine lives, she turned my only son that was on my side good!" Tigerstar yowled overhearing the conversation. "Then I can't be leader! I need to be leader!" She shouted. "Too bad you are already dead," Tigerstar said, "Jayfeather killed you in your sleep." Tigerstar then leaped on Stargleam and killed her making her dead forever, her spirit not being able to anywhere because it was her second time dying.**

**After that Jayfeather went back to Thunderclan and everything went back to normal, Graystripe went back to Millie even though she is a bitch and a horrible parent. Firestar became leader again and made Brambleclaw his deputy because he ****_never _****died. Blackstar was annoying and stuck up again and he and Russetfur are an item again. Leafpool was a warrior because she ****_never _****retired. Hawkfrost was released out of his mind control state and went back to the Darkforest to be evil like he should and the clans lived in peace once again**

**That is my version of the rest of the chapter now on with the commentary, and don't forget to review witch one you liked best **

Shed had someny toms chating after her but now this would be Oka!

They were closed to the MoonSnot

**They must have done a lot of walking to go to the Moonstone**

now. StarGleam was startig to gut a litel nervis. Wha if starClan didnt like her?

**If only….**

They went ot the MoonPolo. It was a shinny; rotund poll. StarGlean had never sen enythin so buetifly inner life befor. "im so produ of you," said FireTar his gaze tinkling. StarGleap purSmiled and liked the warter.

It was dark!

**Of course it was dark you closed your eyes**

StarGel am opened erh eyes and she was in a froset. Then there weas lots of stars. 'like me'

**Let me say this nicely**

**YOU ARE NOT A STAR YOU MARY-SUE TROLL MOUSE-BRAIN PEACE OF FOX-DUNG**

she thoguth lokoing at the star in her foreheed. Then they shinned brighter and there were cats! lost of cats and they were ver starry.

**No duh it's not like they're in Starclan or anything…..Oh wait THEY ARE**

Starclab!1!11!

"Are ou reedy" shouted on of them frob the front. "yes sad starKit whe was turbling with exitmente!

"ong of them came up. It was a blue cat. 'Bullstar'

**Who is this imposter?**

wispered StarGleam ahstruck. "With this live I gave you liedership said BleuStar

**Bluestar you aren't giving her a life Bullstar is**

puttinger noise to StarGleams. It hurtd!

**No duh**

BlueStar wakled away StarGleam wandered ho muck more of this she cold tack it hurt so much she terbled.

"With this life I give you corrage" said YellowFag storling up to StarPleam. It hurted like neddles!1

**You are a cat you don't know what needles are**

BambleCalw came nex.

**Who apparently died without anyone noticing**

He put his mose on StarGleam's forehed. It hurt lick

**Brambleclaw didn't give her a life he just wanted to hurt her for taking his place as deputy and future leader**

TiggerSTars class!

**No I bet it hurt like Tigerstar's claws, not Tiggerstar's**

WithStorm stambled over next. "Woth this lift. I give you strenth. Us it well to pertect your clan."

LeaveWind

**I don't know you**

cam on to her. "Wit this life i give u nolledge." It hurt like fier!1

**How would you know what fire felt like**

She god a liff rom BundleFace

**Who are these imposters?**

form motherlinest a life from TailStar

**Why do you care, you've never even met her, heck you died before the troll was born…I envy you for that**

for qiickness, & a life for StoneFur

**Who died before the great journey so he doesn't know who she is….*Crescentclaw starts crying remembering Stonefur's death***

for bravvery. She was shacking she didn nok if she cold mack it!

And then… frorm the cord…. came…. A LINO!1!11!1

**EAT HER! KILL HER! TORTURE HER!**

SatrGleam GASP! "This is ThunderStar"

**No Thunder is a cat**

mowed TallStar. He was the first ledder of Thunerclan!

**But that isn't him**

OR it was called LoinClan."

**No it wasn't**

StarPaw coudnt breath? She was so exited and so onered! "I cat beliv its relly you ThungerStar

**It isn't it's a lion who has come to eat you because Thunder is a cat, and Thunderclan was never Lionclan**

she said in ah. "Its meh"

**IMPOSTER **

said the lion. He toched his mastiff nose to her nose and the pan was worst than ever befor! StarGleam thougth she would de! "With his life I give o HEAR.

**So Stargleam was deaf?**

You have a realy strong heat bfour

**No she didn't**

but is even stornger now, thank you for giving comandaments to the Calns.

**Witch they don't need**

Wath would Starclan doo witouth you

**Be at peace**

Now I will giv you a namr."

"Wat!" shotud StarGleam ass he opened his moth. "I donk want my bame to be StarStar

**"****Too bad it's tradition," the Thunder imposter lion said as he named her Starstar then ate her**

that would be stuped! I want to be called GleamStsr!"

"Fery well" said LionStar doping his head he wold lisent to StarGkeam

**I don't care if you are a Thunder imposter, you don't need to listen to her…YOU CAN EAT HER!**

she was specal. I now pronunce you….. GLEAMSTAR!'

**And now I grab my favorite characters and start running to Moonclan**

Butt as the cats begun to cherr, there was a dankness! The darknest swolled everything! She could small BLODO! Suddenly TigerStar and HolyLeaf were there! In her vishon! She sa them tacking over the clans

**Yay Hollyleaf save the clans**

and ther was an arm of rogues and cats were deing! And suddenly … … their was a cat suruonded by a godlen lite!1!1! It was… HACKFROST!

**Hawkfrost imposter, who is also good…..this is messed up on so many levels**

He made all the bad stuff disapare.

**But he's evil**

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!11!1!1!11!" yelled StarGleamStar

**Suddenly a cow she then ate some grass and mooed again**

walking up. She juts culdnt be in loe with HawkForest she just could!11!1!11!

**Yea you can't and HawkXIvy shippers would kill you if you are, so guys remember to favorite, follow, and review, also to review with part of the chapter was better mine or xdarkrosesx, until then bye ;3**

**_-Crescentclaw_****  
******

****


	18. Who's the better author

**Sup, guys today I have nothing to do and school starts tomorrow ****L**

Chapter 17 Returnr

StarGleam

**I thought it was Gleamstar?**

shock her head waling up from the derm. FireStar

**I thought it was Fireheart?**

was looking at her and his gren eys where sorrid. "GlaeStar you were takling in yuour slept are you ok?" he asked. JayFeather looked upsid to.

**When did you get here?**

"Yeah yeah Im fin" StarGleam reponded gettin up. "I just had a badd dream thass all." "It's nothen."

"If your sur." Said FireStrar and they left the MonoPool

**So the Moonpool has a mono-brow 0.0 **

and headed back too the Thundercaln camp.

"GleamStar your back!" they said happy, crowding all over her. LakePaw and RedPaw looked sad thou, becas GleamStarg has sad they cant be in luv.

**Love is love you can't change that**

But GleamSar ingored them. But she new she had too do somefing more impotent.

"LinoBlaz" she said locking for her deputy. "I nedd you to tack a patrole tothe Sadowclan boulder," "I need you ro tell BlackStar im leder know."

**That's important? Seriously? **

she said and she turnd and walked over the keader's den evwn though everone was trying to ask her questns about the serimy. "Guysz let me to to bed" she said shoeing them awy. /"Let me have a niche to myself!"

They all walked away groabling. "She nevwr let's us have any fun" said BeryNoise.

**Berrynose usually I pretty much hate you because of your thing with Poppyfrost…but right now your bashing Gleamstar…..so…..YEA YOU GO BERRYNOSE!**

"Thats not kawaii at all."

**This author is about as obsessed with the word kawaii as PrincessAmerica is with chikfalay, yet xdarkrosesx is a good author compared to her, at least xdarkrosesx didn't mix up anyone's gender, PrincessAmerica is no longer a user, but the midnight crew did some commentaries on her stories, so check those out and tell me who's the better author, xdarkrosesx or PrincessAmerica a.k.a Sara (her stories are Mission From God and Attack On Titan High School) **

GleamStar didnlt care sge was waiting for FireStar. Then FireHert came into her den. "I'm levving" he said and he lef. StarGleam followed him uyelling "WAIT!1!11 Where are you gong?"

**Apparently to get a gong from China…..I love gongs 3 **

"Well I cant be ledder so I'm just goint to leaf for a while. Maybe Ill be a rogue, or maybe I'll go join skyCaln. Who knows?" Then he luf. StarGamet

**Who is Stargamet?**

was sad b/c that was her mentor

**Sorry Stargamet but he sadly mentored and loved Gleamstar not you**

and one of the cats she luvved leaving but it was ka since thass what he wanted to due.

**This idiot is an idiot, the redundancy is getting to me**

"Its oka StarStar" said HawkFrot

**Another Hawkfrost imposter, I guess he has a lot of fangirls if that many cats want to be him.**

appearating out of nonwhere. "I mean I love you so its all god."

"I no"

**So you don't love him?**

said StarGlea prring she wrapped her tail around HawkFrosts face

***Sarcasm***

**That's not odd**

she dint care that he was a rogue, she loved him. And now they could be togethier!/

**Well we are almost halfway done, that's good ;3**

**_-Crescentclaw_**


End file.
